


Not the First

by Ayngelcat



Category: District 9 (2009), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Gen, No other warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain spaceship hovering over South Africa has already been there for a couple of years when the Autobots and Decepticons awaken on Earth in 1984.  It does not escape their notice for long.</p><p>I figure this is set some time early in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



A complex looking diagram filled the computer console screen. Megatron poked at various parts of it, deep in conversation with Soundwave.

Starscream knew it was part of a plan to re-activate the Constructicons, to make them into a gestalt. He watched from the doorway, also knowing what the reaction to disturbing the deliberations would be.

But he didn’t care. This was just too good ….

He waited no longer. He barged in. “Megatron, if I could have your attention for a moment…”

Soundwave looked up, optics a dim red amid his customarily blank expression. Megatron paused, removing his finger from the screen. Then, as predicted, he erupted.

“Starscream! I thought I had made myself _perfectly clear_. This is a _private_ meeting. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Starscream sauntered across. “I have something that will interest you, Megatron!” Twitching his wings, he put on his most eloquent affect, the one guaranteed to irritate the leader the most. He hoped.

It worked. Megatron looked ready to explode. “It can wait!”  He roared.

“I don’t think so.”

Megatron’s optics were red pits of fire. But he looked at Soundwave, who nodded.

“Very well!”  He snarled, coming across and drawing himself up menacingly, in that way that was supposed to say _just wait till I get hold of you later – alone!_ “Speak!”

The powerful silver frame gleamed in the lights of the control room. On any other occasion, Starscream might, indeed, have quavered; just a little. But not today.

“Take a look at this!” Turning, Starscream crossed to the recorder and slipped in a small device. He noted with satisfaction that Soundwave gave a small grunt. It was, of course, even better that Soundwave – whose very job it was to spot this sort of thing - hadn’t.

The previous schematics disappeared from the screen, to be replaced with a very different image. Megatron’s optics widened. Then widened some more.

“Well I’ll be darned!” he gasped.

 …………………..

Soundwave looked maybe slightly ruffled at the image of the massive ship hovering over the human city. But Megatron was staring at it, optics afire, a look of wonderment on his face; as though the giant vessel were an object of religious significance.

Maybe it was, Starscream chuckled inwardly. A prophecy, a herald of better times. _For when all Decepticons realize that I am the one who discovered it …._

Soundwave cleared his throat. “Analysis complete. Result – _Poleepkwan.”_ he intoned.

Megatron looked at him sharply. “I know that!”

 _No you didn’t_ , Starscream thought smugly. He hadn’t had the first idea. He didn’t have a clue about other races. He didn’t even know the names of half the ones in their own quadrant, let alone those from the other side of the galaxy.

Not that Starscream had been entirely sure either that it was was _poly, polee_ \- oh, whatever the hell it was. Who cared? That wasn't the point.

Megatron went back to staring at the behemoth. “You say this is over the southern continent, Starscream?”

“One of them, yes, Megatron. There's more than one, as it happens....”

“I also know _that!”_  

Starscream smirked. Sure. Megatron didn’t know half the countries on Earth, either. Unlike Starscream’s trine, he’d done no real exploring, had barely bothered to leave the Nemesis.

But Megatron was looking at his newfound _objet de fascination_  again. And now, a smile spread slowly over his faceplates. “Splendid!” he said. “Absolutely splendid! We all must realize what this means?”

And then, before the others could reply …

“Why, it means that Optimus Prime isn’t the first!” He declared, triumphantly. “Somebody else got in here before him.”

………………

“Oh the humiliation!” Megatron cackled, pacing happily. He clapped his hands, rubbing them together. “Somebody _else_  plundering the Earth before Prime has the chance. Why, I can’t wait to see the look on his face. I almost feel _sorry_ for him!”

Starscream still couldn’t believe it. Could he really have missed the point that much? It truly was yet another illustration how totally overdue the leadership was for replacement.

“I thought there might be a little more to it than that!” he snapped. “The point is, Megatron, _we_ can take control of that ship, make sure _we_ are the ones to plunder the Earth. Then, with a ship that size, we will have no problem in _destroying_ the Autobots once and for all!”

The leader stopped pacing. He turned and glowered. “Well of course!” he snarled. “Do you take me for a fool, Starscream?”

“Of course not, _mighty_ Megatron.”

Megatron resumed pacing. “We must go this southern continent immediately. Assemble your trine, Starscream! I want an advance escort. And no fun and games …”

But Soundwave’s vocalizer sprang to life then.

“Megatron!” the telepath said. “Advise – _caution._  Poleepkwa – _sentient_. Level of development – _advanced._ Weapons systems – _superior._

Megatron stopped. He and Starscream’s optics locked in a rare moment of almost concurrence.  Then it was Soundwave’s turn to be glowered at.

“And?” roared the leader. “I would have thought that was rather welcome news?”

“ _Negative_ ,” Soundwave intoned. “Likelihood of being destroyed ourselves if Poleepkwan vessel fully operational – _extreme.”_

There was silence, Megatron's annoyance palpable. Starscream could barely conceal his delight. _And he does not even know the rest…._

But to his dismay, Megatron turned on him silkily. “As usual, Starscream, you come out with a _completely unrealistic_ evaluation!” he roared. “Soundwave! Thank you for a much more _helpful_ analysis.”

Starscream felt as though a vacuum just sucked him out of the universe. Once again, _he just could not believe it._ Did not Megatron have even the neural circuitry to hear the rest of the story?

But before Starscream could say how _ridiculous_ Soundwave’s ‘evaluation’ was, could tell them about how, although he and Thundercracker and Skywarp had considered it inadvisable to go too close to the giant ship without backup, he had done a scan which _didn’t even reveal life forms_ , Megatron was dishing out orders.

“Soundwave!” he snapped. “Release Lazerbeak  and provide coordinates for a direct flight to that ship!”

And now, the electric excitement which always emerged when Megatron _took action_ filled the air, a cloud of doom which – as usual - suffocated Starscream’s worthy ambitions.

Oh why did he never learn?

 _Why could I not simply have said: “I recommend that under no circumstances should we try and take that ship!”_ No matter what Soundwave had said, they would be on their way by now ….

The bird was emerging from Soundwave’s chest. Wings unfurled as it rose into the air. It squawked happily as it alighted on Megatron’s arm. Evidently determined not to miss the chance to be part of _mighty Megatron’s shenanigans,_ Ravage and Frenzy sprang out behind it.

Starscream tried again. “Megatron, I just think you should know ….”  

“Silence!” the leader roared. He addressed the bird. “Lazerbeak, I want an immediate reconnaissance. Soundwave, Frenzy, Ravage? Stand by to monitor footage!”

Lazerbeak squawked again and took off. The other cassettes leaped eagerly to the console, their master lumbering behind. Evidently – Starscream noted bitterly - the remonstrations after the last time the bird quavered at orders had had an effect; such was the might of their _leader._

Starscream went to protest again, but Megatron turned on him; and now he had that _look_. The one that Starscream knew from bitter experience it was not only unwise, but useless to oppose. Especially with Soundwave’s tribe activated.

“You will join your trine and await on standby until Lazerbeak returns!” Megatron snapped. “ _Then_ we will make a decision!”

Furious, disappointed, Starscream stomped to the door.  //Thundercracker, Skywarp … prepare weapons. We’re on _standby!//_ he commed angrily.

“Don’t blame me if the Autobots do something about this before we can find it in our processors to act!” the Seeker muttered as he left, making sure it was loud enough for the leader to hear.

The submerged walls of the ship shuddered as the door banged behind him.


End file.
